Final Fanatasy Seven Tome of Oneshots
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Oneshots in the final fanatsy 7 universe, also crossovers. Requests open
1. Where Baby's Come from

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Where Baby's come from

By Firehedgehog

Sephiroth had never seen anyone pregnant before. In fact, one of Hojo's assistants had to explain why the woman bulged like that.

"A baby, how did a baby get there?" the small silver haired boy asked. The scientist went red and stammered, then fled before he could ask anything more.

The child blinked confused; to get answers it looked like he would have to ask the pregnant lady.

"Excuse me, they ell me your pregnant. Can you tell me how they got a baby in your tummy?" he asked, polite beyond his few years.

The lady blushed a bit, then ushered him into her private office which was in the Shinra medical ward…. She was head nurse apparently.

"When a mommy and daddy get together, they… plant a seed in the mommy. The seed grows, and becomes a baby.. in nine months and baby is born," she explained.

"Seed, like a plant?" he asked, did that mean that he had to find seeds in the future?

"No quite, once your older you'll understand," she smiled ruffling his hair; it was a strange sensation for no one had ever touched him other then Hojo before.

"Oh…" he said "What type of seed do you have?" he asked, looking at her tummy.

"Were hoping for a boy, but a girl would be just as good," she smiled.

"What's its name?" he asked.

"Hmm… we'll we haven't decided yet," she said thoughtfully.

"I know a name!" Sephiroth said happily, it would be nice to name something.

"What do you think the baby's name should be then little one?" she asked him smiling.

"Cloud, because Clouds are pretty. And your pretty too, I like your blond hair and blue eyes!!!" Sephiroth exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Cloud hmm…. I like it," the woman smiled, then realized that she had to get back to work and ushered the child off.

"Cloud… Cloud Strife… the perfect name," she said, she knew her husband would agree.

END


	2. An angels Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy seven or digimon tamers.

An Angels Heart

By Firehedgehg

"Why are you friends with me?"

"Because you need a friend"

Alone… I was meant to be alone 

"I don't need friends, soldiers don't need friends"

"Everyone needs at least one friend Sephiroth. Anyway, your not a soldier yet… your only ten"

_Why couldn't I believe you?_

_I was so use to the cold_

That I couldn't understand warmth 

"I've trained since the beginning. Hojo's made sure I'm unable to be anything else"

"Then why did you come here, it's quite different from Shinra?"

"…"

Yet why had I come there, it was almost as if something had called me… and it wasn't mother.

"One day you'll understand your heart, I just hope I'll be there to see you smile"

"I'm a monster Takato, I have no heart"

"You're wrong, your human… don't forget that!"

I failed you Takato, your heart was so strong that now I realize I am weak. Maybe that's why I'll never be a memory.

"I got word that Hojo's found where I am"

"So you'll have to leave, that sucks!"

"It's my fate to never be free, this was just a prelude"

"Very dramatic… make your own destiny, find the path no one governs but yourself"

I should have listened to him, he was very innocent yet something in his eyes seemed to say he'd seen sights no other human ever would. I never did ask what type of creature Guilmon was.

"I'll try…" he promised.

I left that day... the next week news reached me that Takato was gone. Not killed, just gone as if he'd never been there.

_From that day I shielded my heart totally, I would never allow anyone to get that close again. The closer I had to a friend years later was a soldier named Zack, but I never let him into my heart._

_I failed… I never followed my heart. But I have one thing I must do; I must never become a memory. If I do: there will be no one to remember Takato, not even a memory._

_Yet… I wonder what Takato would think now._

_Now, I am a monster._

END


	3. One Winged

This originally appeared in my Rockman.exe one-shot... but I decided this two-shot should be posted here also. It deserves it.

Rockman.exe/ff7

Requested by: BloodyChaosDragonKnight

One Winged

"Netto-kun, I think you should do your homework," Rockman said wearily, after all his NetOp had a project due tomorrow and it was getting late.

"In a few minutes, I'm in one of the final battles in the game," Netto said, his eyes not wavering from the television screen. His fingers were tapping insanely quick on the controller.

"You also have a history project due, that's worth half your final mark," Rockman pointed out, he just got a 'whatever' from the other boy. Rockman sighed, and began his routine check on the computer.

"Oh oh," Netto said suddenly.

"Character die?" Rockman said.

"No…" Netto said, this pulled Rockman away form eth computer check and back to Netto.

This was definitely not a character dying.

"Where am I little boy," Sephiroth demanded holding a sword to Nettos neck; neither knew how he had appeared there.

"My… my room," Netto said wide-eyed.

Sephiroth turned and noticed the paused game, his eyes widened even more when he saw the large plastic case all final fantasy games in one.

"Final Fantasy Seven?" he said, he stared at the paused game where Cloud was in the middle of an attack.

"Give me that!" Sephiroth said grabbing the controller; Netto could only sweatdrop as the one-winged angel laughed evilly as he killed off the characters. Then laughed even more, when he started his own game on disk one.

Netto sighed and started his homework; maybe Rockman was right that he played games too much. These things ever happened to anyone else.

"Rockman…" he said, he couldn't believe he was actually doing his homework.

"Yes?" Rockman asked.

"Do you think he'll go away if he beats the game?" he asked hopefully.

"Unlikely Netto-kun, Zidane from Final fantasy Nine is still in the guest room... maybe you should get a new Playstation. I think this ones cursed," Rockman suggested.

"Nuts… by the way, how in the world can Sephiroth play the game and hold a sword against my neck at the same time?"

"…" Rockman said.

END

2.0 One Winged

For LanHikari2000x

Insert from the Journal of Netto Hikari:

_Sephiroth has been real for a week, in that time he has beaten his game and started onto my other games. Because of this Dart from The Legend of the Dragoon is real._

_Mom thinks having guests is great, that's only because none of the guests have done anything other then explore my world and fight over videogames._

_Thankfully, Sephiroth hasn't figured out how to get Jenova out of his game. Rockman wants me to destroy the Playstation… good idea, but first I have to convince mama and papa to buy me a new one. Good thing my birthday is coming up._

Till then, I seem to be sharing my room with Dart. Seeing him transform to Dragoon Rocks!!!

"I'm amazed, homework done everyday for a week," Rockman said, as Netto saved his work and journal entry.

"Its not like I have anything else to do Rockman, I have three… three game characters in the house now and in the way of my usual things," Netto sighed.

"Netto-kun, could you please tell Dart and Zidane to stop playing in the garden," his mother called.

"Yes mom," he said, he was careful not to disturb Sephiroth who was still playing the Dragoon game… the last time he had by accident his closet had been destroyed by Sephiroths sword. Thankfully he had been distracted by a game, so his aim had been off.

Going outside he groaned, the two weren't playing they were sparring against each other.

"Hey! No sword sparring or fighting around the house you guys…at least not in the garden," he said, the two grumbled but wondered off to fight elsewhere.

There was a flash of light suddenly from his bedroom, with a sinking feeling Netto ran into his house and up to his room.

"No… not this… anything but this!" he cried, for Sephiroth had started a new game… Kingdom hearts 2.

"My name is Axel, go it memorized," the pyro nobody smirked, Netto wanted to cry.

"I know… I'll show you around a bit," Netto sighed; at least it wasn't a heartless. TT

Then, the heat hit the fan… the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back," he told the two, Axel shrugged and sat down next to Sephiroth.

"So... could I play the game?" he heard Axel ask as he headed downstairs. Grumbling, Netto opened the door. Standing there was a stranger, yet definitely not a game character.

"Can I help you?" Netto asked.

"My name is LanHikari2000x and I heard you have a certain cursed Playstation," the person said eyes sparkling.

A thud was heard upstairs.

"Let's play digimon next!"

"I'll be right back," Netto said, he rushed upstairs leaving the stranger bewildered.

"Excuse me," he said in a dry voice as he entered his room, ignoring threats as he did as he should have awhile ago.

A minute later, he was back at the door a box in his arms.

"Here, keep it!" he said, pushing the now boxed Playstation to LanHikari2000x and closing the door, Then with a sigh of relief, he sat on the floor.

"We'll, that's one way to get rid of it," Rockman said from his PET.

"I saved the games, memory cards and add on though… all I need is a playstaion," Netto grinned.

OoOoO

LanHikari2000x stared at the playstaion in happiness, then yelled in happiness.

"Now I have something to do while DELL fixes my computer," the person said, quickly the author ran off before any other people tried to get it.

END


	4. Past, best left forgotten

This also originally was posted in the Rockman.exe files, but since it is a crossover I decided to post it also.

X/final fantasy xover. enjoy

Warning: OOC characters

Past, best left forgotten

By: Firehedgehog

His name was Axl

Everyone has secrets, some more then others…

He'd lost rack of how many Mavericks wars he'd fought in, he was growing so tired of all the fighting.

He'd been in more then Maverick wars, not that anyone knew of them… or would believe him.

He didn't remember his creator or most of his past, his clearest memories was of Red Alert. He didn't mind: he could always make new memories.

What was with him and joining mercenary groups? In fact… why the heck did he keep loosing his memory? It was annoying.

It all fell t pieces, and in the end he ended up joining the Maverick Hunters. There he fought along his hero's X and Zero. Later, they became close friends.

Fate repeated certain things, but it was a familiar path… at least neither of his friends went nuts and tried to destroy the world.

My main weapons are guns; I rarely miss.

Once I knew someone else who used guns, in fact. I was once a sword user. Wonder, how Zero would react to that?

Then it happened, past and present collided. My true past was almost revealed.

Now that had been unexpected, and a shock.

_Sometimes the memories are best left forgotten. I like this life; I finally made my own choices… I was finally happy._

_Others have passed away: I had been given another chance at happiness by the lifestream._

_Now I looked at a face of a person who would never be touched by time again. A face of the past._

"I am Vincint Valentine," the vampiric like man said quietly.

"Axl, just Axl," I told him.

I could never be that person again, so I never told him who I once was. Then, he'd expect me to react like my past self.

"That's an interesting name," the man said.

He would never know, that once I went by another name.

"I know," I said.

By the name of Cloud Strife….

END


	5. Read the small print

Own nothing but the fic.

Ohh... a Harry potter xover this time, enjoy.

Read the small print

By: Firehedgehog

"Now Harry, put down the sword," Dubledore said, Harry smirked darkly and stabbed the greatest wizard alive in the chest.

As he landed, Dumbledore noticed a small print in the book they had used to summon a spirit to help defeat Voldemort.

Warning: Summoning Spirits cannot be controlled if they are evil and can posses there summoner's. If you decide to still try to summon and you get an evil spirit, its your stupidity. Have a nice day!

Dumbledore died knowing he had unleashed a worse evil unto the world.

The wizarding world died quickly, by Sephiroth possessing Harry.

Mother was very happy.

END


	6. Chibi's are evil

Own nothing but the fic.

This is yours Chaos-chan

Chibi's are Evil

By: Firehedgehog

Vincint had long ago, learned never to trust anything Yuffie made. The ninja had the hobby of using potions in them, once he had a cookie made by her and woke up three days later as a kitten.

Yuffie still had the pictures and loved to blackmail him with them.

No matter, sooner or later he'd find the rest. That, or send Chaos after her.

Unfortunately, because he was anti-social... Cloud had never had a chance to realize Yuffie's hobby since the fight with the three clones.

Big Blue eyes peered up at him; shimmering with tears… pink lips trembled silently.

"There there, I… promise to play with you," Vincint said wincing; he wasn't and never had been a person to play with kids… not even the bane of all existence. The cute: adorable children known as chibi's.

"Yeah!" The child yelled, his golden hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"There is only a few rules," he said trying not to le his face twitch in the onslot of cuteness.

"Rules?" The chibi pouted.

"Rule one, never eat anything prepared by Yuffie," he growled.

"But they taste good," the chibi protested.

"Last rule, Chibi's aren't allowed to play with fire at all," he said, pointing to the burnt out building that he had been living in lately.

He was never babysitting again.

Apparently, a chibi Cloud was a Pyro.

END


	7. I caught a Sephiroth

Crossed with pokemon this time, only own the actual fic and plot.

I caught a Sephiroth

Sephiroth blinked; somehow he had a feeling he wasn't on Gaia. Cloud, the annoying failure had killed him again. But now he found himself in a weird forest, with very weird monsters.

"Pi…" a creature said; it was bright yellow and rat like. (Fire: it's a mouse)

"Wow, what type of pokemon is that?" a small black haired boy said, somehow appearing next to the rat.

"Pika pi," the rat said.

"Pokeball go!" the kid said, and threw a weirdly colored ball at him.

Sephiroth ignored the ball; after all he was supreme... like a kid could do anything to him. The ball hit him.

-ZAP-

Sephiroth blinked as he was suddenly pulled into darkness, he'd been sucked into a ball. He struggled, but it was too late.

"Yeah Pikachu, I caught a one-winged weird pokemon," the mini Zack clone said. "I had a feeling I should use the master ball."

"Pika," the rat cheered.

"Oh look pikachu, I just found another of the supposedly one of a kind master ball," the kid said.

Sephiroth; of course blaimed this on cloud.

END


	8. Father

I was playing final fantasy seven when this thought came to me who was Clouds father? Damn you plot bunnies.

I own nothing but the fic.

Father

By; Firehedgehog

He had no idea how long he'd wandered these hills, since he'd landed here everything had seemed off. These hills and mountains were unfamiliar, an the trees were stunted compared to any he had seen before.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head, he was truly lost and his clothing were beyond the saving point. The stars were wrong too, so no use using them to guide himself.

He was screwed, and it wasn't even his fault.

The blond ninja had no idea how he had ended here, he'd gone to sleep in his apartment and woke up in a cave with a weird glowing rock/crystal thing growing in the area. Deciding to play it safe, he had left that glowing thing alone.

Finally at what seemed like forever, he'd finally found traces of human life.. And wa lah... a small town that unfortunately looked a mite unfriendly.

But at this point he wasn't about to be picky, hopefully they had ramen.

Drool... Ramen.

Right, he had to get there first. Maybe gain new clothing also, he was pretty much wearing rags anyway.

Of course, the first person to see him screamed her head off. A child about five years old, the kid ran off and Naruto sighed as he was soon surrounded by unfriendly villagers.

"Ano... could you tell me where I am, I seem to be lost?" Naruto asked.

'Aw crap' was his next several thoughts, as the people began to gabble in a weird language. The men pointed at him, and he heard the word wutaian a lot.

Yup, he was screwed.

OoOoO

He'd been here a week, and he'd finally learned the name of the village he was in.

Nibelheim...

And the villagers were just as unfriendly as many in Kohona, mostly due to the fact he looked and talked the Wutai language. Lots of pointing and yelling by the mayor to get that information from there weird language.

He'd also been forced to stay with the village outcast, a small blond women his age who's sapphire shaded eyes conveyed more then any words. She was the one who retrieved clothing for him, and began the long process of teaching him this worlds language.

Yes world, there was much too many things for him to be on the same world of his birth. Kyuubis snickering and jabs at his mentality had helped also.

At first he had to stay with her, but then he stayed.

She was a bastard child, a child of rape no one claimed.

A child of Strife, and because of that she had chosen Strife as her last name.

"I am my own self, I will not let others choose who I am... I may be a bastard child... but I am not letting myself be labelled by them," she told them, a frown on her heart shaped face.

"You're so strong," he'd answered, her smile and light kiss was her answer and all he needed.

It was a wirlwind romance, they were both outcasts, so many things the same yet different.

He missed home, but as time slipped by the ache of homesickness eased away. Her scent, her laughter, they filled him and made him truly happy for the first time.

OoOoO

Two years, he'd been there two years.

It had been very hard, but had been a growing experience all the same.

"Naruto!" a voice called, the spiky haired blond smiled and looked up to see his beloved wife walking up the small hill, slowly due to her swelling belly.

"You should be resting, your due any time," Naruto said, sweeping her off her feet and making her comfortable on the rock he'd just been sitting on.

"I want to spend eternity with you, and will if I can," she whispered sadly, he hugged her to his side wishing that it wouldn't end.

Two years was all he'd been granted with his hearts desire, two years that he'd soon cry over.

Kyuubi told him that whatever had pulled him there was pulling them back, soon he'd be back to his home world. No time had passed back there, and he'd loose his two gained years once he was gone.

He didn't want to forget, he didn't want to restart from that lost point. He wanted to see his son born, to grow... To become a strong adult.

"If the child is a boy, lets name him Cloud," Naruto suggested, and stared at the puffy white clouds in the sky wishing that he would remember at least that he would be a father.

END


	9. Self Hatred

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I did own final fantasy 7 and digimon, but I can't afford the rights *sulks*

Enjoy this confusing one-shot, note to self... don't write at three in the morning during insomnia.

Self hatred

By: Firehedgehog

He hated himself, and he knew he was a failure.

He had fallen from where he had stood in the past.

He was a good killer and a Turk, but his heart was a million broken pieces. What would he think, his creator, the one he saw as father, brother, his other self think of him now.

"Takato," he whispered looking at the smoggy sky, his tamer would be so disappointed in him.

He hated being human, the only thing that was the same was that his hair was red like his hide once was. He wanted to be a digimon again, where things were simple and Takato was always by his side.

What no one but Takato and himself had realized, was that he only existed because Takato had used a fragment of his heart/soul to create him, he was literally an extension of Takato.

He wanted to go home, back to his home dimension so much.

But he could now, there was too much blood and death on hsi hand, sweet innocent Takato would be so broken, and Reno didn't want Takato to have to face what a fragment of himself did.

Really, Sephiroth had nothing on Takato and himself.

_I will never be a memory_

Uh huh, yeah.. Sooner or later Sephiroth would fade from his history, as long as Takato and himself were outside there own time and universe they were ageless and actually couldn't die... mind you they could still be hurt very badly.

"One day, I'll be able to return to your side," Reno whispered, knowing that wherever Takato was in the multi-verse he heard him.

"Reno," a voice said a little while later, the red haired Turk turned to see that Rude had come to pick him up,"We have a mission."

"Yeah yeah," he said lazily, getting up to follow Rude.

As he walked he hid a sigh, soon enough he would have to move on, for soon enough people would notice that he wasn't aging.

'Soon' he thought, soon he'd have to vanish and hope that the next dimension he hit the others would be there and he could find redemption for himself.

END


End file.
